My Man
by Yuno G
Summary: Un hombre estéril puede sentir muchas cosas, pero Natsu se sintió vacío, inútil, sin esperanza. Era la prueba de que el dinero no lo era todo, porque a pesar de estar nadando en dinero, solo sentía soledad. Años pasaban y el se daba cuenta que la vida no tenía sentido, hasta que se entera de que una mujer terca, respondona e independiente tenía su vida y sueños en sus manos . NaLu
1. Mi espermatozoide

Las relaciones sexuales entre dos individuos de una misma especie, macho y hembra, garantizan la reproducción sexual, es decir, la formación de uno o de varios nuevos individuos, lo que garantiza la supervivencia y continuidad de la especie en el planeta.

La esterilidad suele ser tomada como un fracaso

En muchas poblaciones se asume que las personas sin descendencia son defectuosas o promiscuas, Dentro de un contexto de esterilidad, es común que los individuos experimenten estrés, ansiedad y depresión relacionados con el miedo de no obtener resultados positivos, la esterilidad es una enfermedad que afecta enormemente el orgullo de quienes la padecen, especialmente si el factor es masculino.

A la depresión, la ansiedad y la ira

Los hombres se vuelven locos, exigentes y necesitados

A veces las personas que sufren esterilidad suprimen sus emociones para parecer fuertes tanto psíquicamente con socialmente ya que existen sentimientos de culpa, pérdida y baja autoestima en hombres estériles, hombres que se sienten más desvalorizados por ser estériles.

 _La bonita realidad_

Natsu tiró el maldito artículo lo más fuerte que pudo a través de la oficina. ¿Como se atrevían, como se atrevían a escribir palabras tan frías para un dolor tan grande?. Cuando un hombre buscaba respuestas lo juzgaban de una manera tan cruel. ¿Que sabrán ellos de esterilidad, que sabrán de sentimientos, del rechazo y de la realidad?

Lamentablemente el lo sabia.

Sabia como era sentirse congelado en el tiempo, mientras que la vida de todos los que te rodean sigue avanzando y sin mostrar ninguna piedad hacia tu dolor. Es una crisis vital que genera una falta total de expectativas

No poder tener hijos de encontrarte de pronto en tierra de nadie, en la más absoluta soledad, aferrándote a tu dolor como si fuese lo único que da sentido a tu vida.

Estéril es enterarte que tu mejor amigo va a ser padre dentro de poco porque su esposa no puede ocultarlo más y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decírtelo para no romper otro pedazo más de lo poco que te queda de corazón.

Sentirte incapaz de conocer a ese bebé porque ello te obligaría a enfrentarte cara a cara con tu propio fracaso, y cuanto más te duele, más te esfuerzas en sonreír para aparentar felicidad.

Nadie te recordará cuando hayas muerto, nadie guardará tus fotos y tus recuerdos, nadie hablará de ti. Una vez que hayas dejado de respirar habrás desaparecido para siempre, como si tu vida fuera completamente intranscendente y tu paso por la tierra no significara nada para nadie.

Convivir con la vergüenza de carecer de una parte sustancial del la esencia misma de la masculinidad, y la impotencia de no poder culminar una necesidad animal, irrefrenable, casi fisiológica. Es una lucha sin tregua contra la propia naturaleza y el solo hecho de considerar perder la batalla te paraliza de terror.

Es convivir de la ansiedad que te devora cada día.

No poder tener hijos va contra la evolución misma del ser humano, y es una privación injusta, cruel, frustrante, carente de sentido y muy difícil de superar.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentó detener el torrente de sentimientos que se le venían encima "¡No mereces ser padre!" Le gritaba la vida, "Tu castigo divino"

Se había enterado de la noticia hace dos años, pero esta era una herida que nunca cicatrizaba, poco a poco le había afectado en la vida de maneras distintas.

Una quimioterapia innecesaria había causado su sufrimiento por un mal diagnostico dado por el doctor, "Cáncer" había dicho que tenia "Intervención inmediata" fue lo que le dio para después quitárselo todo, cuando ya era demasiado tarde le dijeron que fue una equivocación y que solo hacia falta destriparle, el ahora "Tumor benigno" en una simple cirugía de tres horas.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El daño ya estaba hecho

"La quimioterapia funciona al eliminar las células en el cuerpo que se dividen rápidamente. Dado que los espermatozoides se dividen rápidamente, constituyen un blanco fácil para el daño causado por la quimioterapia. La infertilidad permanente puede surgir si todas las células madre espermatogoniales (las células inmaduras en los testículos que se dividen para producir nuevos espermatozoides) se dañan al punto que ya no pueden producir espermatozoides maduros."

Aun recordaba cada palabra

La depresión por la que estaba pasando no solo afectó a sus amigos, y a su madre, sino también a Dragneel Motors.

Su vida tanto privada como profesional eran un pedazo de mierda.

* * *

Ocho años después

* * *

-Estas en números rojos

-Me gusta el rojo- respondió Natsu con total sinceridad

Gray tiró los papeles contra la mesa en signo de exasperación, pasó la mano por el pelo negro y volvió a mirar a su socio y mejor amigo desde hace años, sin saber que más hacer- Esta vez no voy a poder ayudarte, tu empresa tiene un buen nombre y fama pero seamos sinceros, estas en banca rota, varios de tus trabajadores han estado robando cantidades enormes de dinero por la cara y tu no has hacho nada, la calidad de tus vehículos esta decayendo y si no reaccionas pronto tu empresa, Dragneel Motors, besará el suelo y tu terminaras con enormes deudas, más de las que ya tienes.

-Mejor que sobre antes que falte ¿No te parece?- Dijo Natsu, acomodándose en su escritorio, jugando con lo que tenia en las manos

-¡Maldita sea Natsu!- Gritó Gray- ¿Crees que esto es una broma? Te sobraran las deudas pero te faltara dinero. No se que te pasa, ya no eres el mismo desde hace mucho tiempo- Frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Mas antidepresivos? ¿No los habías dejado ya?

-¿Qué tal Juvia y Ame? Tienes una linda familia.

Gray hizo una mueca- Ellas están bien.

-Fue el cumpleaños de la nena la semana pasada, que gracioso que me haya enterado por una revista y no por ti ¿No te parece?

Natsu vió como Gray se movía incomodo en frente de él, sabia perfectamente por que no había sido invitado, y no es que le sorprendiera mucho, nunca había sido invitado a ninguna de sus ocho fiestas, en otras palabras, desde que nació Ame.

-Iba a estar lleno de niños- Soltó Gray- Se que eres un poco sensible con el tema.

-Hace años que no las veo tampoco ¿Soy sensible con tu mujer?

-Pues no se, Natsu- ira estaba escondida bajo su voz- Tal vez debería preguntarle, pero estoy aquí, un sábado a las dos de la mañana, en vez de estar con ellas.

-Nadie te esta impidiendo ir hacia ellas-

-¿Sabes? Lo dejo- Suspiró- No puedo más contigo, no puedo más con esto

-¿A que te refieres?- Natsu frunció el ceño

-Fullbuster Ware dejará de trabajar de trabajar con Dragneel Motors, no me dejas otra opción Natsu, yo ya no puedo ayudarte, ya no puedo seguir así contigo.

Cuando Gray salió de la oficina, Natsu entró en pánico, Gray era el único que había mantenido a flote su vida, su empresa y su cordura. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, había cuidado de el por diez años

Miró los papeles que había dejado en la mesa. No...No le mataría intentarlo. Pensó con cansancio.

* * *

-Cariño- Dijo ella- Cariño, están llamando por teléfono.

-Mh...-Gruñó con sueño- Déjalo sonar, tengo sueño.

-Gray como el teléfono vuelva a sonar duermes en el sofá toda la semana- Amenazó.

Gray se despertó como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría, si Juvia hacia una amenaza, era amenaza cumplida. Quien mierda llamaba a esta hora de la noche. Natsu.

-¿Qué, en el maldito infierno, quieres Natsu?- Gruñó cuando contestó, y después se mordió el labio para que un gemido de dolor no saliera de su boca

-Cuida tu boca o duermes en el jardín- La queria mucho, pero algunas veces le sacaba de quicio.

Después de susurrar perdón salió del cuarto para dejarla dormir.

-Necesito que vengas ahora- Dijo Natsu prácticamente gritando, con la emoción en su voz

-¿Qué? No Natsu,

-Ahora Gray, es algo muy importante, sigo en la oficina, ven por fav-

Gray cortó la llamada y se fue a la cama, pero había algo en la llamada que no lo dejaba dormir. Giró en la cama y abrazó a Juvia, intentando conciliar el sueño. Su voz había sonado viva, entusiasmada, y no sonaba así desde hacia años, una década para ser exactos, y eso despertó su curiosidad, y un poco de preocupación también.

* * *

A pesar de haber leído todo lo que decía, lo único que recordaba era "Gracias por su donación"

-Dime que no es un sueño.

-Creo que no es un sueño- susurró Gray- Al hacerte las pruebas, decían que todo iba a ser donado, desde la muestra de sangre hasta...¡Natsu has donado esperma hace doce años!

-Soy padre- murmuró Natsu con los ojos bien abiertos - ¡Soy padre! Gray tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo, tienes que ayudare a encontrar a mi bebe.

-Natsu, esto se hace anónimamente, no tenemos permiso para ver nada, ni al supuesto bebe ni a la madre, es ilegal.

-Gray, tu eres informático, y en la universidad eras hacker- A Natsu se lo veia un pelín borracho- Puedes hackear el hospital y acceder a la información, por favor, por Dios que te lo ruego. Esta es mi única oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Pero Natsu, todo esto es ilegal, si nos pillan estaremos en grabes problemas.

-¡Gray!¡te lo ruego! -Gritó el- ¿Cómo seria tu vida sin Juvia ni Ame? Yo también tengo derecho a una familia, y esta ahí afuera, por años pensé que era imposible, pero no lo es. Dame esto, es algo del destino, ese papel estaba ahí por error, pero lo encontré, debe de significar algo, el bebe debe de estar ahí afuera, mi bebe, Gray, ¡Mi bebe no esta a mi lado!¡Es mío!

Ese es mi mejor amigo. El pensamiento cruzó la mente de Gray, El hombre que tenia en frente había entrado en una profunda depresión, había bajado casi la mitad de su peso, había tirado su imperio de los negocios al suelo, había abandonado cualquier tipo de placer excepto el alcohol. Cu cuerpo bien marcado había decaído hasta el punto en que ahora solo era alguien largo y flacucho, sus ojos verdes estaban cansados e unidos. Pero ahora brillaba, esperanza, se dijo a si mismo, este hombre a encontrado una razón para volver a vivir. Recorrerá cielo y tierra para encontrar a ese niño y romperá montañas si están en su camino. Este hombre es mi mejor amigo.

-Dame dos días.

* * *

Dos semanas después

* * *

-Como tardes un minuto mas te voy a arrancar la maldita cabeza-

Gray levantó la mirada del ordenador y se fijó en los dos pares de ojos que lo miraban con furia.

-¡Maldita!¡Maldita!- gritó las palabras

-No mi vida, eso no se dice- Juvia, al ver que su hija repetía las palabras, corrió para corregirla-

Natsu ya no miraba a la niña con tristeza...ahora lo miraba como un plan a largo plazo, no es que esa sea la mirada ideal, pero era una mejoría. Cuando Juvia salió detrás de la niña, Natsu volvió a mirar a Gray, había estado sentado en ese ordenador por mas de dieciséis horas, y él lo había estado mirando por el mismo tiempo, había sido fácil seguir el rastro desde el hospital a la clínica donde el esperma había sido almacenado, pero desde la clínica todo había sido borroso, pero habían avanzado. Envíos al extranjero habían sido descartados , y también fuera de Fiore, lo que significaba es que el bebe estaba en la ciudad.

Natsu sintió como el pecho se le oprimía por las ansias, había una posibilidad de ya haberlo visto, y hasta conocido. Había estado tan cerca, pero ahora lo estaba más que nunca, la felicidad corría por sus venas y le hacia pensar de nuevo en un futuro, en un futuro mejor.

-Esta por el rio del norte- Dijo Gray- Por la zona tres del rio del norte.

Esa zona estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad , Natsu no frecuentaba mucho por ahí, pero ahora sabia que si lo iba a hacer, iba a traer su bebe a casa. La búsqueda se estaba haciendo mas pequeña, y el se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Cerca del puente...

-¡Me importa un bendito pepino en que puente este, no me pongas de los nervios y dime de una vez donde es!- Gritó sin poder evitarlo.

-Una patada te voy a dar como me grites de nue...¡Lo encontré!- chilló Gray. Natu lo empujó de la silla y el terminó en el suelo, si se levanto, Natsu nunca se enteró, miró a la pantalla.

"Comprado por Michelle H. en el segundo de febrero del dos mil diez a las dos y media de la tarde.

Michelle Heartfilia

Sexo: Femenino

Estado Civil: Viuda

Nacionalidad: Mangoliana

Fecha de Nacimiento: 17/04/1989

Fecha de fallecimiento: 25/06/2011

Sin descendencia."

Natsu no sabia que estaba leyendo, la mujer que había comprado su esperma había muerto hace mas de cinco años "Sin descendencia"

-Espera, lee esto también- dijo Gray a su lado cambiando de pantalla.

"Donación de esperma a sido heredada a sobrina directa "Lucy Heartfilia" por testamento, mas bienes.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Sexo: Femenino

Estado civil: Necesidad de actualización

Nacionalidad: Necesidad de actualización

Fecha de Nacimiento: Necesidad de actualización

Sin descendencia. Necesidad de actualización

Por favor actualizar lo antes posible ."

-Y aquí esta su vivienda- añadió Gray mientras Natsu leía y aceptaba la información.

-No tiene hijos- Susurró Natsu- el bebe con el que había estado soñando no existía, pero el espera estaba aun en la clínica, aun había una posibilidad. Claro que la había.- Voy a verla ahora mismo.- Natsu se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Vas a verla así? ¿Con ropa de dos días, sin afeitarte ni ducharte y con el aliento de un muerto?-

Natsu miró a Juvia que entraba por la puerta de la cocina, le sacó la lengua y se fue.

* * *

15 minutos después

* * *

 _Muy bien ¿Qué le vas a decir?_

Natsu estaba tan arreglado que parecía que estaba de camino a la iglesia, pero mentalmente estaba tan listo como una ardilla. Hola señora ¿Me haría el favor de devolverme mi semen por favor? Claro que le va a decir eso, como no. Ya se estaba acercando al norte de Fiore, pero no sabia que iba a hacer, pero ¿Cómo será ella? La mujer con el su destino en sus manos, le entregaría Dragneel Motors si es necesario, pero tener a su hijo en sus brazos, pero aun tendría que esperar, tiene que encontrar un vientre en alquiler, una donante, pero no podía esperar, y ese proceso tardaría alrededor de un año, la emoción no podía ser contenida por tanto tiempo.

Su madre estará alegre, no por un nieto, sino por un heredero.

Natsu agitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, esa mujer no se merecía ni un segundo de su tiempo.

Vio el rio a la distancia y siguió su camino, quedaba tan poco.

Número 16

Natsu leía una y otra vez el numero pero no podía encontrarlo en ninguno de los portales; 8;10;12;14 y 18, el 16 simplemente no estaba. Volvió a dar la vuelta al coche por quinta vez, decidido a encontrarla.

Hasta que la vio.

Era deslumbrante

Despampanante

Increíble

Su pelo brillaba como la luz del sol, oro liquido se deslizaba por su cabeza, hombros, espalda y cintura, enmarcando su rostro en forma de corazón, y a pesar de estar en el coche, podía ver sus largas y gruesas pestanas, con unos hermosos ojos enormes de color avellana, labios rosas y carnosos, y cuerpo...Dios que cuerpo, cara de ángel con cuerpo de pecadora. Ella era hermosa, con una camiseta blanca y una falda, Natsu podía apreciar sus bellas piernas desnudas hasta sus pies descalzos.

Hacia anos que ninguna mujer lo había encendido de esa manera, pero ninguna mujer había hecho que volteara la cabeza solo para mirarla, pero ella era simplemente perfecta. El sol se lució sobre ella, bañando su blanca piel y haciéndola brillar aun mas. Y algo brilló sobre ella encima de la puerta abierta donde estaba parada.

Y todo sucedió en un segundo

16

Boom

Mierda

Había estrellado su cuatro por cuatro con el Ford verde que estaba aparcado en el 16, y no le dejó procesar que la chica que estaba ahí era Lucy Heartfilia.

-¿Pero que haces?- Logró escuchar a través de la bolsa de aire- ¿Estas bien? Joder, mi coche

Natsu salió como pudo, con el cuello dolorido por la bolsa, había sido torcido de manera algo inesperada, abrió la puerta del coche y agradeció de ir lento, y avergonzado de haber estrellado el coche por mirar a una chica.

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias.- Dijo cuando por fin logró salir.

-Mierda, mi choche, lo acabo de pintar- Dijo ella, Lucy no se había parado ni a mirarle, en cambio estaba mirando el impacto y los daños.

Al verlas mas cerca, pudo apreciar mejor sus rasgos, sus bellos rasgos, se la veía joven , ¿24 años? ¿26 como máximo?

-Lo lamento muchísimo ¿Es usted Lucy Heartfilia?- Preguntó, solo para estar seguro.

-Si ¿Quién demonios es usted y que le ha hecho a mi coche?- Dijo ella saliendo de la puerta de su casa, parada en frente de el.

Levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos, y Natsu pensó que podría ahogarse en ellos, eran simplemente preciosos, todo n ella era precioso. En cambio, ella se sorprendió al verle, como si lo reconociera, se puso pálida, sus ojos se abrieron, viéndose aun más grandes.

Puso su mano en sus deliciosos labios y pareció que le comenzó a dar arcadas, iba a vomitar.

-¿Estas bien?- Puede que el coche fuera preciado para ella.

Ella simplemente corrió hacia su hogar, talvez queriendo vomitar en privado.

Natsu no intentó seguirla, simplemente se quedó mirando al coche que aparcó detrás del suyo, una mujer de pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos salió de el con un niño tapado en brazos.

-Mierda ¿Va a vomitar de nuevo?

Y lo miró a él, y pareció igual de sorprendida que Lucy Heartfilia, camino hacia el y empujó el niño en su brazos- Tu debes ser el padre, soy Cana, amiga de la madre, me acabo de acordar que he dejado el horno encendido así que me voy corriendo, dale a Lucy un beso de mi parte ¿Si?

Y así la mujer se fue.

Dejándole con un niño que pesaba alrededor de siete kilos.

Un niño de ojos verdes

Un niño de pelo rosa

Su niño


	2. Mi óvulo

" _Es de sobra conocido que muchos animales hembras son buenas madres, esto consiste en proteger a las crías, alimentarlas, enseñarles a valerse por si mismas y mostrarse afectuosa. El instinto maternal es una parte esencial para las especies, pues garantiza en cierta forma la supervivencia de los cachorros para que puedan llegar a la edad adulta._

 _Reprenderá al que se aleje de la camada, entenderá el significado de cada uno de sus alaridos y reaccionará._

 _Una hembra será muy protectora y se volverá agresiva ante cualquier potencial peligro para sus cachorros. "_

Lucy miró a su desayuno recién vomitado y solo le dieron más arcadas.

¿Quién era él?

No tenia sentido, era idéntico a Ryuu. No lo había visto muy bien, después de todo casi le vomita encima, pero esos ojos jade los reconocería en cualquier lado, y como si fuera poco, el rosa caramelo de su pelo, a pesar de solo haber visto eso, Lucy lo sabía, todas sus alarmas sonaron al verle. Natsu Dragneel, así había dicho que se llamaba ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

¿Quién era él?

Pero lo mas importante era ¿Qué quería? Tenia pinta de ser un hombre de negocios, el traje negro que tenia puesto y el Audi azul marino que había besado el culo de su coche lo delataba.

Chocado...Chocado Lucy, no pienses ni digas la palabra culo, controla tu vocabulario ¿Qué harías si la primera palabra de ella era Culo...o mierda...o joder? Jodimierda, había dicho esas palabras hace cinco minutos.

Lucy acarició su vientre aun plano, solo tenia dos meses, y gracias al examen de sangre de ayer sabía que era niña, una preciosa niña. Hasta ahora Ryuu no había aprendido ninguna mala palabra, se las había arreglado para cerrar la boca, pero ella estaba aun dentro, no quería estar insultando al mundo un la bebé aun en ella.

Ella era del mismo donante que Ryuu, lo que significa que...No quería pensarlo ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Para que la buscaba?

Sus hijos

Era lo única razón por la que él estaría aquí. Pues mas le vale que salga por donde a entrado porque Lucy no tenia espacio para ningún hombre en su vida, ni ahora ni nunca, por eso había tenido FIV (fertilización in vitro) Y eso no venia con hombre incluido.

Lucy tiró de la cadena y vio como su desayuno se iba por el desagüe. Estaba decidida, si ese hombre daba un paso en falso lo sacaría de una patada de su casa, después de que le pague los daños del coche, claro esta.

Se enjuagó la boca y salió del baño. La luz le dio de frente a los ojos, los entrecerró por reflejo, pero diviso la sobra del hombre, él tenia algo en brazos y se sorprendió al ver que era Ryuu. Al acostumbrarse a la luz vio que eran idénticos, y sintió una paz por dentro que no esperaba sentir, Ryuu estaba mirándolo fijamente, esos ojos jade estaban conectados, parecían literalmente atados, ninguno se creía lo que estaba viendo. Esos brazos abrazaban al niño de once meses como si fuera suyo propio, impidiendo que nadie mas entrara en ese circulo cerrado para el mundo.

Lucy se sintió fuera de lugar, y no le gustó ni un pelo, se sentía demasiado protectora con Ryuu, como si ese hombre fuera un peligro para la familia que estaba intentando proteger y crecer. Avanzó un paso hacia ellos pero se detuvo cuando escuchó las palabras que nunca habían sido pronunciadas o dichas en frente de Ryuu;

-Papá- Con voz delgada pero fuerte para un bebé de once meses, Ryuu soltó las cuatro letras sin apartar la mirada de Dragneel.

Lucy no tuvo más opción que romper ese hechizo mágico, puede que sea por que estaba embarazada y muy emocional, pero nunca se había sentido así cuando tenia a Ryuu en su vientre, se sentía amenazada, confundida, temerosa pero una fuerza de protección la hacia moverse.

-Ryuu- Llamó a su hijo, y el niño rompió al instante el contacto visual con Dragneel, una sonrisa que antes no estaba ahí apareció en el bebé, mostrando su preciosa y pequeña dentadura aun no completa.

-Mamá- Chilló Ryuu, estirando sus bracitos hacia ella, y ella se sintió culpable por el suspiro de alivio. Se acercó a él, pero de nuevo se detuvo, esta vez sorprendida, estupefacta cuando vio a Dragneel. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, llenos de lagrimas, deslizándose por sus mejillas. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, pero radiaba felicidad total. -Mamá- la llamó de nuevo Ryuu.

Esta vez avanzó sin detenerse y cogió a su bebé en sus brazos.

-Gracias – Susurró él, y Lucy lo miró limpiarse las lagrimas, sin entender muy bien lo que decía.

-Cuéntame tu historia.

* * *

Si no le había tirado una patada que lo mandaría a China era porque tenia curiosidad. Resulta que este hombre había recibido un buen golpe en su vida, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para hablar, y a Lucy le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Aun que solo hizo falta una amenaza de una patada para que hablara.

Lucy puso a dormir a Ryuu a su lado, ya que Natsu le había prácticamente rogado que no lo apartara de su vista, y se puso a escuchar su historia, y lo entendió todo.

Natsu habría sufrido por un mal diagnostico dado por un doctor, Natsu había dejado claro que no había descansado hasta que se había asegurado de que ese doctor se quedara sin licencia, y el abuso de la quimioterapia innecesaria le había dejado estéril por completo, sin la más mínima posibilidad de éxito en cualquier tipo de tratamiento. Pero hacía dos semanas se había enterado que había donado sin darse cuenta esperma dos años antes de que todo esto sucediera, en otras palabras, esperma saludable.

Lo que no sabia era la existencia de Ryuu, pensaba que aun estaba en un tubo, como lo había dejado hace doce años. Su plan había sido pedírselo de regreso, obviamente no iba a ser gratuito. En ese momento Lucy decidió que no le iba a decir ni pío sobre el echo de que SI tenia otro tubo del mismo donante, ósea de él, ya que su tía Michelle, que descanse en paz, se había encargado de tener las tres donaciones que el donante había dado, en otras palabras, tenia todo el esperma saludable de Natsu.

Pero la locura se desató en su cabeza cuando Natsu le pidió la custodia compartida de Ryuu y también que pensaba mantenerla económicamente para que no les faltara nada, Lucy le hubiera mandado una cachetada si el movimiento no hubiera despertado a Ryuu, que dormía plácidamente a su lado en el sofá, ese hombre le había mirado los pechos mientras la palabra "mantener" se salía de su boca.

Pero resulta que era leche lo que se manchaba toda la camiseta.

-Mierda- murmuró Lucy al ver el estado de su camisa, al ser la camisa blanca y al estar mojada sus pezones se veían a través de ella, sus pechos estaban mojados y su torso también, se levantó de un salto y miró al reloj, cuatro y media de la tarde, joder, se le había pasado la hora de amamantar, y le había mostrado los pechos a un desconocido que sin duda era el donador con el que había concebido a Ryuu, a la bebé que venia en camino y al futuro hijo que NO iba a venderle, para el colmo estaba pidiendo la custodia compartida de Ryuu, eso era otro gran no para decirle que estaba embarazada de una niña, seguro que también le pedía la custodia compartida, y ya que había entrado en tantas confianzas, pedirá poner su apellido en el nombre de los bebés.

Se levantó de un salto del sofá, cogió a Ryuu aun dormido en brazos y aniquiló al hombre que se levantaba en frente de ella con la mirada.

-Estoy muy ocupada en estos momentos Señor Dragneel, es hora de amamantar a Ryuu, y tengo trabajo que hacer.- Dijo firmemente, e ignoró la curiosidad que despertó en su mirada al escuchar el ritual de alimentación tan intimo e maternal – Entiendo su situación, pero no puedo aceptarla, yo no firmé para esto, he tenido a Ryuu muy bien hasta el momento y espero que entienda que usted es innecesario y no deseado en la familia- Sabia que estaba siendo injustamente cruel con él, pero sino le frenaba los pies ahora, no sabia de lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que quiere.- Por favor, márchese.

Lucy dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa, no es que hubiera mentido, tenia que amamantar a Ryuu y preparar la clase que tenia que enseñar para mañana.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Heartfilia, ese niño es mío y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga en mi camino.

Su voz sonó fuerte y autoritaria, completamente diferente a la dulce voz que había escuchado antes, giró en redondo, y toda culpa de su trato se evaporó al instante, el HOMBRE que estaba en frente de ella se transformó como uno de esos Transformers de colores que estaba segura que su hijo vería algún día en la televisión, parecía que había aumentado unos cuantos centímetros, sus hombros se veían mas anchos, se sintió pequeña y muy femenina a su comparación.

-No quiero volver a verle en la vida, Señor Dragneel. Fuera- Habló en voz baja, para no despertar a Ryuu, pero fue los suficiente clara, o eso creyó ella.

-Ese bebé, Ryuu, es mío, Heartfilia, no dudaré en llevar esto a la corte si esa es mi única opción.

-Niego su existencia Dragneel, usted no es ni nunca será el padre de mi hijo, este bebé no le pertenece ni nunca le pertenecerá, no es su hijo ni nunca lo será. Si usted se acerca a nosotros tampoco dudare en tomar medidas drásticas , ahora ¡FUERA!- Gritó con fuerza, él era una amenaza para su familia, tenia que echarlo de ahí ahora mismo. Estaba temblando de la angustia, Ryuu se despertó llorando, su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse por los mareos y quería vomitar a pesar de tener el estomago vacío, los llantos la ensordecían y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas, acunando a Ryuu en sus brazos, consolándolo como podía.

Cuando Ryuu dejó de llorar y el mundo dejó de dar vueltas Lucy abrió los ojos, el hombre ya se había ido. Cubrió a Ryuu con los brazos y vomitó en el suelo.

* * *

Natsu salió de la casa, caminó hacia el su coche y entró en el, se puso el cinturón y...

-¡MALDITA SEA!-

 _Tranquilízate_. Natsu apretó el volante con los dedos lo mas fuerte que pudo y cerró los ojos. _Vamos a analizar lo que a sucedido hoy._

1.- Conociste a tu hijo.

2.- Amenazaste a la madre con quitárselo.

3.-La madre te echó de la casa.

4.- Hiciste a tu hijo llorar en menos de una hora.

Genial.

Malditamente genial.

Se sentía como la mierda, pero para ser claros, una mierda feliz. Había conocido a su hijo, porque daba igual lo que esa mujer dijera ese era su niño, era un bebé muy guapo de once meses, idéntico a él, su nombre era Ryuu, un nombre extraño para ser sinceros. Lo googleó y encontró el significado.

Dragón.

Le quedaba perfecto.

Pero le había hecho llorar, nunca se había sentido tan afligido en su vida, había tenido que irse, no pudo soportarlo por un segundo. Pero la madre estaba ahí, mientras que había hablado con ella estuvo muy comprensiva y no lo juzgó, pero al mismo tiempo siempre estaba atenta de Ryuu. Aunque reaccionó como una cabra cuando le pidió la custodia compartida. Obviamente. Había ido demasiado rápido, era un hombre desconocido después de todo, pero seguía siendo el padre.

Se aflojó la corbata de un tirón y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Estaba confundido, para él todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido también, no sabía que hacer. Además la madre también tenia su carácter, un poco más y le saca las tijeras ¿Qué va a hacer con ella? Se la veía buena madre, pero algo agresiva .

* * *

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?-Juvia gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-¿QUÉ?- Repitió Ame.

Natsu miró a la niña de pelo negro y ojos azules con curiosidad, parecía tan ofendida como su madre. Se preguntaba que estaba haciendo una niña de ocho años discutiendo sobre sus acciones.

-Le pedí la custodia compartida, tengo el derecho- Volvió a decir calmado.

-Lo tiene- Le dijo Gray a Ame.

-Lo que has hecho es una estupidez, has entrado en casa de una mujer y le has amenazado a quitarle el hijo de solo once meses, hiciste que su bebé llorara y te fuiste dejando todo un lio.

-Un lio- Gritó Ame.

Natsu volvió a mirar a Ame, con solo ciento veinte centímetros, ya sabía poner a alguien de los nervios, y a lo grande.

-Es verdad- Dijo Gray

-Tu cállate- lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Y que quieres que haga Juvia? Ese niño es mío.

-Si ella quiere no volverás a ver a Ryuu hasta tu funeral - Dijo Juvia- Es una madre muy protectora, por lo que me dijiste, es la tutora legal del niño y solo hace falta llamar a la policía para que te denuncie y no te puedas acercar ni con un palo de tres metros.

-¿Qué se supone que haga? Oh gran mujer.

-Si quieres acercarte a Ryuu tienes que primero acercarte a Lucy, conquistarla.

* * *

-Voy, me da igual que quieras o no.

-No necesité tu ayuda cuando ibas en pañales y no la necesito ahora, Lax.- Contestó Lucy a su hermano, un hermano de dieciséis años.

-Además tu casa esta más cerca del colegio que la nuestra, papá no deja de molestarme con que limpie mi cuarto.

-¿Y piensas que puedes ser un guarro aquí?

-¿Entonces puedo ir? Venga hermanita, se que estas ocupada con las clases y te cansas rápidamente por estar embarazada, puedo cuidar a mis sobrino cuando quieras, ya no estarás tan preocupada cuando estés trabajando en el colegio. Venga Lu~

Lucy miró a Ryuu gateando en el suelo, estaba mas que despierto, pero en cambio ella se sentía muerta después de darle leche y vomitar cada pedacito de comida que había ingerido. Laxus no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, tendría que cocinar más, limpiar mas, asegurarse que este al día en el colegio y que se portara bien, pero tambien era verdad que se sentiría mucho mas tranquila con alguien a su lado en vez de vivir sola.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó rindiéndose.

-Woohoo- Gritó Lax- No mucho tiempo hermanita, solo hasta la final del equipo de baseball.

-¿¡Qué!? Falta cinco meses para eso, Lax, es demasiado tiempo.

-Lu, tienes un patio trasero genial, puedo practicar los lanzamientos ahí...no seas mala ¿Si?

-Como rompas una sola cosa, una sola queja de los vecinos o te metas en cualquier tipo de problema, cualquier tipo, Lax, incluyendo el colegio, estas fuera ¿Entendido?

Lucy lo escuchó reprochar a través del teléfono -¿Queda claro?

-Si...- murmuró él.

-¿Cuándo vienes entonces?

-Estoy en la puerta-

Lucy colgó al instante...ese mocoso ya lo tenia todo planeado. Atravesó rápidamente la casa, abrió la puerta delantera y un chico cinco centímetros mas alto que ella, con el mismo rubio que caracterizaba a los Heartfilia y una sonrisa de travieso la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola guapa- Dijo Lax aun abrazándola, y claro que ella le correspondía el abrazo- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Tres días grandullón.

-¿Dónde esta el mejor sobrino del mundo?- Lax entró a abrazar a Ryuu, dejando su gran bolsa de deporte en el suelo, junto a un guante de baseball y el bate.

Lucy sonrió al ver que había traído poca ropa, ese mocoso ya tenia el armario dividido en dos casas, podía dormir en cualquiera cuando quisiera.

-¿Qué tal esta mamá y papá?

Y la tarde fue de maravillas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lado más caro de la ciudad...

* * *

"Conquistarla"

La palabra rondaba por la cabeza de Natsu sin descanso, tomó un vaso de agua, había decidido dejar el alcohol. Lucy Heartfilia.

Era muy guapa de verdad, era buena madre para Ryuu y parecía una mujer independiente, y muy atractiva. Se la imaginó en la casa Dragneel, amamantando a Ryuu en su cama, a punto de irse a dormir. Podían ser una familia, una buena. Lo que siempre había deseado tener estaba a su alcance, pero Heartfilia era la clave, si la tenia a ella lo tendría todo.

Ya tenia un plan, Heartfilia seria suya.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA** : Holaaaaaaa, no puedo creerme que hayan disfrutado tanto el cap., muchas gracias con por el apoyo y espero que este también les haya gustado, estoy intentando pulir sus personalidades, así que espero que todo este bien por ahora.

Solo quería aclarar que Natsu es 100% estéril en este momento y que donó el esperma antes de la quimioterapia, y que Lucy poseía las tres pruebas, pero como esta Ryuu y la niña en camino pues ahora le quedan dos, y desea un tercero, pero que mujer jejeje.

El romance va a tardar un poco más de lo normal ,pero vendrá con fuerza, no se preocupen ¿O no? Algo de tragedia se puede poner, porque si borramos a Natsu del "mapa" todo se quedará resuelto...bueno, ya veréis que pasará.

 **Mumi Evans Elric** : Jajajaja, también suena como que no te lo esperabas, que bueno que te gustó, aquí esta el segundo. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TI! Por el apoyo, espero leerte pronto, un besazo enorme.

 **Andy1220 SG** : Andy! Acabo de leer lo que pasó a tu cuenta, espero que todo este mejor ahora, yo cuando tuve que borrar la mía ya había subido todas las historias a mi OneDrive así que lo tenia guardado, puedes enviártelas a ti misma por email o escribir todo en Word online y se guarda automáticamente y así ya no se pierden, solo es un consejo :), pues un gustazo volver a leerte, ya veras mas de los dos Natsus...o de Natsu y de Ryuu. Un besazo enorme.

 **Funny Angy77** : Pues la verdad que suenas un poco confundida XD espero que haya tenido sentido el cap jajaja, aquí esta el segundo cap, disfrútalo, un besazo enorme.

 **Peke-san** : Hola! Yo soy la que lo escribe, no es ninguna adaptación, las adaptaciones que hago siempre tiene el nombre de la autora y el titulo del libro. Un besazo enorme.

 **BarbieDragneel12** : Hola! Que bueno que lo disfrutaste tanto, gracias. Aquí esta el cap 2, disfrútalo. Un besazo enorme :*

 **Lolaaaa** : Hola lola! Que tal todo? Pues un gusto volver a leerte, jajaja ¿Mi imaginación? Casi todos a mi alrededor le tienen miedo XD, pues en este cap la puesto en modo protección, así que esa personalidad que describes aun no sale, pero no te preocupes, que ahí estará. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un besazo enorme, espero leerte pronto.

 **Shiro-rq:** Hola! Pues muchas gracias por tu amor, yo también te amo XD Aquí esta el siguiente, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, un besazo enorme.

 **Scarlett** : Aquí esta! Espero que te haya gustado tanto como la primera, un besazo :* ENORME.

 **Kaya Petrova** : Que bueno que te encantó! C: Aquí esta el capitulo dos, un besazo enorme.

 **Tobitaka97** : Hola, hace tiempo que no te leo, espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo cap! Un besazo enorme .

 **Lucy31** : AW que bueno que te haya subido el animo, es que esos fics te parten el corazón , pues aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír XD Que bueno que hayas disfrutado el cap y espero que este nuevo también, un besazo enorme Lucy31.

Veo que hay muchos nuevos y antiguos por aquí, espero leerlos a todos pronto, un besazo gigante y gracias por el apoyo

Yuno G

Aria Dragneel


	3. Mi orgullo

"Es una especie de carácter solitario y los lazos familiares sólo existen entre la hembra y los oseznos. A pesar de la protección de la madre, se han descrito casos de matanzas de oseznos por parte de machos adultos de oso gris o grizzly norteamericano. Por ello, la hembra ha desarrollado un comportamiento muy defensivo en relación con sus cachorros: evita acercarse a los machos agresivos, enseña a los oseznos a subirse a los árboles, atacan a cualquier animal que se aproxime demasiado y son capaces de correr a gran velocidad en caso de necesidad."

-Si f(z) es analítica en un domino simplemente conexo D , si tomamos dos punto cualesquiera contenidos en D, y dos curvas C1 y C2 ,- Lucy apuntó dichas curvas a sus veintiséis estudiantes- también contenidas en dicho dominio, se puede deducir que. ¡James!- Gritó Lucy – Dame eso.

Lucy dejó la tiza en su escritorio y caminó hacia el estudiante que tenia el móvil encendido, una de las reglas el instituto era que se tenia que entregar el teléfono a la recepción y se le será devuelto al terminar las clases, si uno se encontraba en las manos de un estudiante en periodo escolar este le seria confiscado por cinco días laborales.

Extendió la mano delante del pupitre de James, esperando recibir dicho dispositivo.

El pelirrojo la miró con ojos suplicantes – Profe, solo estaba leyendo las noticias, nada malo, no estaba en Facebook, le juro que no, esta vez.

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez- Respondió Lucy, ignorando su suplica- Dame el teléfono, James.

-¡Pero es verdad!- Exclamó James- En las noticias sale que Dragneel Motors sacará una línea de vehículos, desde motocicletas hasta automóviles para el próximo verano. - Levantó el móvil y le mostró la pantalla-¡Ve! Estaba leyendo las noticias.

Lucy reconoció el apellido, pero no pensaba ser indulgente con los estudiantes- Dame el tel-

Julia se volteó en su asiento y gritó, interrumpiendo a Lucy- ¿De verdad? Hace mas de diez años que Dragneel no saca nada nuevo ¿De verdad? No lo estas diciendo para que la profe te perdone ¿No?- Julia suspiró satisfecha- Adoro esa marca

-Julia, no me vuelvas a interrumpir- Reclamó Lucy- Date la vuelta, ojos en la pizarra.- Y la estudiante obedeció, no sin antes dar un pequeño chillido de felicidad. Lucy volvió a poner la mirada en los ojos azules de James – Dame el teléfono, James. Es la ultima vez que te lo digo.

Treinta segundos después Lucy se dirigía su asiento y siguió con su clase - Es esta otra consecuencia del teorema de Cauchy-Goursat, ya que si partimos de A por C2 y volvemos a A por C1 y a la curva cerrada la llamamos C* , siendo C*= C1+(-C2 ) sabiendo que la integral sobre C* es 0 – Lucy suspiró- Quiero que den lo que resulta con las condiciones dadas, no se olviden de que la integral no depende del camino sino de los extremos. Después hagan los ejercicios de la pagina 32, levanten la mano si tienen una pregunta.

Los estudiantes bajaron la cabeza a sus libros, dispuestos estudiar. Lucy miró su clase una vez más, satisfecha con sus estudiantes de ultimo año de secundaria, algunos habían sido mas difíciles que otros, pero ahora todos iban al mismo ritmo, después de todo quería dejarlos a todos un poco adelantados en el libro para cuando tenga que dejar de nuevo el colegio por ausencia de maternidad. La clase no era ni pequeña ni grande, de paredes verdes y unas cuantas ventanas que daban a la entrada del colegio, treinta pupitres, algunos tips colgados en las paredes y dos pizarras.

Cuando verificó dos veces que todos estaban haciendo el trabajo dado, Lucy se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó a preparar las demás clases. El apellido seguía rondando pon su cabeza, y no la dejaba tranquila. Bueno, googlearlo no le hará daño ¿o si?

Y lo hizo.

Si que lo hizo.

La pantalla del ordenador de su escritorio mostro todo tipo de noticias, pero aun así nada bueno.

 _" las especulaciones sobre el carácter mujeriego de Natsu Dragneel siempre han estado muy presentes en la crónica social, una dinámica a la que el mismo irlandés ha contribuido con animadas salidas nocturnas como la que -según el New York Post- protagonizó esta semana en la ciudad estadounidense de Miami"_

 _"al aparecer acompañado de un grupo de atractivas mujeres que no paraban de agasajarlo"_

 _" Natsu y sus acompañantes mantuvieron muy ocupados a los camareros ya que pidieron una interminable lista de bebidas alcohólicas, entre las que se encontraban diversas clases de vino, botellas de champán, cócteles de vodka y numerosos chupitos de tequila; una circunstancia que habría hecho de la velada algo inolvidable para todos los que presenciaron la "noche salvaje" del empresario de Dragneel Motors"._

A Lucy no le gustaba nada lo que estaba leyendo, la clase de hombre que estaba intentando meterse a su casa.

 _"El chalet del cual Natsu se hizo dueño hace pocos días tiene 800 metros cuadrados con 3000 de jardín (con piscina privada incluida). En el interior,_ tiene _siete habitaciones y una piscina climatizada, más Spa, jacuzzi y gimnasio._

 _Hace unos días, conocíamos el último gran 'pelotazo' inmobiliario de Natsu con la compra de un ático de lujo en una de las zonas más glamurosas de Nueva York valorado en dos millones de euros, según relató el periódico 'Correio da Manhã'."_

 _La ultima colmó el vaso, esa era la vida de otra persona, y Lucy no tenia ni el mas mínimo derecho de juzgarla, pero no paraba de pensar que ese niño nació con una cuchara de plata, engreído hasta las nubes._

 _"Uno de los mayores 'hobbies' de Natsu Dragneel es coleccionar jets de alta gama. Los jets son bienes y por tanto, pueden ser considerados como una inversión, sobre todo si su principal objetivo es coleccionarlos y no usarlos como vehículo habitual._

 _Según la revista 'Born Rich' en un artículo publicado el año pasado, el empresario de Dragneel Motors tiene en su garaje de jets de alta gama por valor de más de 400 millones de euros._

 _Entre las joyas que podemos encontrar en su colección tenemos: Boeing 777, Dassault Falcon 2000S, Bombardier Global 8000."_

Lucy se quedó horrorizada ante la gran cantidad de dinero que Dragneel poseía, era asquerosamente rico. No sabia como reaccionar ante la noticia, simplemente estaba agradecida de no haberle pateado fuera de su asa, tendría que vender su cuerpo para pagar la tintorería. Pero también estaba asustada, con esa cantidad de dinero el podría hacer lo que quisiera, sus hijos eran legalmente suyos, pero con lo rico que era Natsu podría usar las leyes para limpiarse el culo.

-Profesora ¿Podría explicarme esto?- Lucy levantó la cabeza y divisó a la estudiante sentada en su pupitre con el brazo levantado, sospechaba que había estado así por un buen rato, pero simplemente no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué es? - Preguntó levantándose, por la esquina de su ojo vio algo brillara y dirigió su mirada a ese punto brillante, James tenia entre las manos un pequeño móvil - ¡James!

* * *

Natsu miró sus preciosos jets aparcados en fila, eran tan perfectos y brillantes, con unos lindos morritos blancos, algunos decorados con dorados y otros azul, pero habían unos que brillaban con un blanco impecable. Natsu parpadeó e intento recordar porque estaba haciendo esto. Según las encuestas, a las madres solteras les atraían los hombres serios y con un trabajo estable que pudieran mantener a la familia. Pero él estaba en números rojos, y solo podía salir de ellos si vendía todas y cada una de sus preciosidades, y le sobraría para sacar la empresa a flote. Ya había empezado los planos para cada línea de automotores para el próximo verano, en otras palabras, tenia seis meses.

Lucy volvió a aparecer en su mente intentando fulminarlo con la mirada, seria difícil satisfacerla, pero Ryuu valía la pena, no sabia si ya podía caminar ¿A que edad aprendían los bebes a caminar? Pero ya sabia que podían hablar, había dicho "Papá".

Natsu volvió a mirar a los jets, ninguno de ellos valían la pena si su bebé estaba en juego, quería saber mas de el, quería saber todo de el.

-Quiero que me des todos los detalles del crecimiento de un niño desde el nacimiento hasta el año- dijo en voz alta- para esta tarde.

Los segundos pasaron y nadie respondió. Natu giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta que nadie estaba ahí, todos habían renunciado hace mas de siete años.

-Mierda.

* * *

-Así que ese era guapote que estaba en tu casa la semana pasada- Cana dio un fuerte sorbo a su bebida con mirada insinuadora.

-Ya te conté la historia y lo que descubrí en internet- Lucy cortaba las patatas con fuerza.- Parece uno de mis estudiantes- Zas- Fuera de control- Zas- Una mala influencia- Zas

-Lo estas matando antes de darle una oportunidad- Dijo Cana- Sabes que esas noticias fueron de hace años, no puedes culparlo por ser un poco loco en su juventud.

-Dice que quiere llevarse a Ryuu, Cana. Si le doy una oportunidad me lo quitará-

-No exageres, dale una oportunidad- Ryuu entró en ese momento a la cocina con un juguete en la mano, sus pies daban pequeños pasos, y su cuerpo se tambaleaba, pero ya podía caminar.- ¿Tu que piensas Ryuu? ¿Que te pareció él?

El bebé al escuchar su nombre levantó la mirada y sonrió a Cana, mostrando los dientes que le estaban creciendo y se dirigió a mamá.

-Además es igualito a él, no hace ni siquiera falta de hacerle la prueba de ADN. - Dijo apuntando a Ryuu- Ryuu es ángel, y las dos sabemos que él no sacó eso de ti, solo pudo salir de el- Señaló- Es el padre de tu hijo, dale una oportunidad.

-No lo se Cana...-Lucy metió las patatas a la olla y dejo que hirvieran un poco para poder poner el pollo después, y hacer un rico estofado-...no lo conozco de nada.

-Con más razón deberías darle una oportunidad, Lucy- Suspiró Cana- Eres una mujer joven, atractiva e inteligente, no puedes quedarte estancada en tu vida amorosa por lo que te sucedió con ese bastardo.

-Eso pasó hace años - Lucy terminó de cortar las zanahorias. Chop. Chop. Chop.- Ya ni me acuerdo de el.

-Pero no eres la misma respecto a los hombres- Cana cargó a Ryuu en brazos y se sentó en el banco alto de la cocina- Como dijo Michelle, a cualquier mujer le afectaría que la dejaran plantada en el altar. Tienes que dejarlo ir Lucy, tienes un futuro ahí fuera pero eres la única que se lo niega.

-Pensaré en ello Cana- Lucy metió el pollo ya sazonado a la olla y removió el contenido- Ahora no tengo tiempo para ello, tengo que corregir unos exámenes, aun no he terminado la comida y Laxus esta a punto de llegar- Tras pronunciar esas palabras el timbre comenzó a sonar como loco. Bajó el fuego y se disculpo de Cana por un segundo. Se dirigió a la puerta sabiendo que era el revoltoso de su hermano.

Al abrir la puerta tres cabezas la esperaban, regañó a Laxus con la mirada por no avisar que traía visitas antes de saludarlos con una sonrisa- Hola Loke- Él le contestó el saludo con un guiño travieso. Lucy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Laxus y fijo su mirada en el chico desconocido- Hola.

-Buenas tardes Señora Heartfilia, soy Bickslow, y estoy en el equipo de baseball con su hermano. Un gusto en conocerla.

-Hola Bickslow, llámame Lucy. No sabia que habían reclutado nuevos miembros- miró a Loke curiosa, el entrenador del equipo.

El se encogió de hombros- Un día lo vi jugar y me pareció que iría bien con el quipo.

Lucy volvió a sonreír al chico – Pasen, pasen ¿Les gusta el estofado?- ya le preguntara a Laxus donde a perdido sus llaves.

Cana salió de la cocina con Ryuu en brazos y saludó a todos.

-¿Cana por que tan seria?- Preguntó Laxus.

-Lo mas probable es que conozcas a tu tío pronto, Laxus.- Suspiró ella- El padre de Ryuu esta empezando a rondar por aquí.

La exclamación de Laxus fue ahogada por el grito de guerra de Loke.

-¿Es guapo? Claro que lo es, Ryuu es precioso- Loke sonaba feliz- Lucy que bien por ti!

-Le voy a arrancar la cabeza- Susurró Lax.

Lucy decidió ignorarlos - ¿Les gusta el estofado, Bickslow?


End file.
